


rainberry please

by felixsfreckles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, boys in skirts uwu, i seem to only write shy!felix, i shouldve put more minchan im sorry, lee felix centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixsfreckles/pseuds/felixsfreckles
Summary: felix would die if anyone found out he wore skirts, but minho and chan are always there to support him.





	rainberry please

**Author's Note:**

> stan zayn   
> absolute worst summary i've ever written
> 
> not proofread btw

no one was supposed to find out.

 

it wasn't something felix was proud of nor ashamed of but rather personal. skirts made him feel beautiful and elegant, but for his eyes only. if someone were to have ever found out, felix would have died on the spot.

 

chan was first. it's always chan.

 

felix wasn't acting normal, though subtle, chris noticed it. he always does. the younger looked less lively than before. like he always wanted to say something but was holding himself back. when the freckled boy locked himself inside his room, chan took the opportunity.

 

he gently knocked on the door, not wanting to disturb the younger. when there was no response, chan got worried. he barged in, only thinking the worst, not expecting what was in front of him.

 

there, felix stood looking as ethereal as ever. his legs were smooth and freshly shaved, clad in a short pastel pink skirt. they were paired with a white sweater, finishing up the look perfectly. he looked like a fucking angel. the younger boy let out a startled jumble of words, not able to form a proper sentence. he was mortified. no one was ever suppose to find out his secret.

 

"h-hyung, this isn't what it l-"

 

"holy shit, lix, you look amazing," his boyfriend interrupted.

 

felix blushed a deep red, freckles accentuated even further. "you don't think its weird?"

 

"not at all, baby boy, if this makes you feel beautiful, then i'm fine with it." and with that, chris smiled so genuinely and looked at felix like he was the light of his life.

 

the younger boy stumbled forward, arms extending to embrace chan. his head laid on the older's chest and they stayed there for as long as they pleased, savouring the moment.

 

chan encouraged felix to tell minho, their other boyfriend. he wouldn't judge, he would be even more excepting - at that.

 

the smaller hesitated at first, but decided to go through with it. he deserved to know.

 

together, they called their other boyfriend into the room, waiting silently for his reaction. chan held felix's hand, supporting him every step of the way. they heard the soft patter of feet hit the ground and held their breath in anticipation.

 

"hey what di- oh my god." felix looked up to see his boyfriend's reaction, only expecting the worse. "you look stunning, prince." minho breathed out, voice almost a whisper. his face was priceless, eyes wide and scanning every inch of the australian's body. his mouth was agape, tongue poking out to lick his lips.

 

felix blushed a second time, letting out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding. the boy looked at chan with a wide smile on his face, the one where his eyes crinkle and his nose scrunches a  bit. the wind was knocked from both older's chest, chan responding with a look that said ' _i told you so'._

 

the younger was so happy, words couldn't begin to explain his gratitude, "thank you so much for understanding." he smiled at minho with the same endearing smile.

 

"for what, baby? we're your boyfriends, of course we would understand." minho replied, and with that, he scooped lix up in his arms and smiled. chan joined the hug soon after.

even though felix had told his two older boyfriends, he still wasnt comfortable with the whole group knowing, and chan and minho respected that. they werent going to pressure felix into anything he didnt want to do.

————-

it was christmas.  minho and chan found it the perfect opportunity to buy felix a skirt to show how much they really support him.

 

of course, they planned ahead and found the younger boy's measurements from his other skirts. they were going all out.

 

they started at forever 21. they could probably find felix's size somewhere there, his waist is tiny.

 

ignoring the strange stares they got, the pair continued to search for the perfect skirt.

 

in the end, chris found a soft knee length that was a gorgeous sunset yellow. he didn't want felix to be attracting attention with shorter skirts. and it would suit felix's bright personality perfectly.

minho, on the other hand, opted for a shorter thigh length skirt. it was tight and leather that had a zipper running down the side.

 

if you asked chan, he got the skirt more for what he wants to see felix in, not felix's taste himself. but the other argued.

 

overall, their shopping trip had gone successful and they were excited to give it to the younger male.

christmas was in two days, they had to find somewhere to hide the dress for the time being until they found the chance to buy some wrapping paper.

———

the couple were on the couch, cuddling while ignoring jeongin's whining about their excessive pda. ( he found it cute, but would never admit it out loud. )

 

"uh minho, can i talk to you for a second." jisung called out, head poking out from the hallway.

 

minho got up, sensing the serious tone in the younger boy's voice.

once he got in, jisung closed the door behind them, which minho found a bit odd.

 

"i found this under your bed and i just want to know where it's from. i thought felix and chan were great with you, if you don't feel that way you should at lea-"

 

"oh my god, i'm not cheating on them i swear." minho interrupted, face heating up a bit.

 

"then who does this belong to?" jisung questioned, gesturing to the two skirts in his hand.

 

the older opened his mouth to respond, yet the words got stuck. felix wasn't comfortable with the other members knowing and he promised he wouldn't tell another soul until he was ready.

 

however, this made jisung suspicious. "seriously, minho, you can tell me the truth."

 

"i really can't tell you right now, you'll see in a few days, i promise." the dancer responded.

 

jisung nodded slowly, still not full believing the elder. "if you say so."

———

it was they night before christmas and felix was as giddy as ever. the group was going to open presents the next morning and he couldn't wait.

 

"what're you so bouncy for, princess?" chan smiled at how cute the younger was.

 

"christmas s'all." the freckled boy responded with a cute pouty smile, continuing to bounce. and oh boy, was chris whipped.

 

"you should get some sleep now, wouldn't want to be tired for the big day."

 

the younger pouted, but closed his eyes nonetheless. snuggling closer to chris.

——

"hyunggie wake up !!" a deep voice exclaimed excitedly, "it's christmas!"

 

the older blinked his eyes open, not used to the bright light shining though their blinds. he didn't understand how felix could be this energetic so early in the morning.

 

once felix saw the blond awake, he moved on to their other boyfriend. none knew how or when he laid down with them but oh well.

 

minho was harder to wake up, probably getting less sleep than the other two.

 

the three were now the first awake in the dorm, already washing up and making their bed. they had the whole day to themselves to do whatever they'd like. unfortunately, their families couldn't make it and they would be spending christmas with each other, not that anyone minded.

 

"yongbokkie sit down," minho joked. felix pouted at the name but listened.

 

"we wanted to give you your gift early because we didn't know if you wanted the whole group seeing." chan continued.

 

felix stared at them for a good minute, looking a bit nervous and suspicious.

 

chan and minho held their breathes, not expecting this kind of reaction from their usually very happy boyfriend.

 

"if this is about sex, we already had this talk. i don't think i'm quite ready ye-"

 

"holy shit, lix, it's not that. why is that the first thing you think of." chan interrupted, sounding a bit flustered.

 

"then what is it if you don't want the other members to see it?"

 

the two handed felix the wrapped gift. they were pretty nervous to see if felix liked it or not. the younger tore the wrapping apart within seconds, excited to see what they had gotten him. inside was both skirts, yellow and black. felix gasped, slowly holding them up.

 

"thank you so much !!!" his eyes welled up as he pushed himself into a group hug. "i love it." his voice came out muffled.

 

"we're so glad, baby." minho smiled.

 

felix perked up, poking his head out of chan's chest, "i think i'm ready to tell them," he said, voice determined.

 

"you sure? you don't have to just because we ga-"

 

"no. i want to." the australian interrupted.

 

and so he did.

 

the two helped him pair up a loose, stripped top tucked into the skirt. the younger had chosen to wear the skirt chan had gotten him because he blushed way too hard at the thought of anyone but his boyfriends seeing him in the shorter skirt.

 

of course, there would be the heavy fluttery feeling in his chest and the thought that they were going to judge him, but with his boyfriends by his side, felix could do anything.

the freckled boy walked into the room, unaware of anything happening since he was looking down at the floor.

 

"oh my god, lix, that skirt looks so cute on you!! where'd you get it?" jisung voice rang out loud and clear, causing the other members to look at him.

felix's head snapped up, not expecting the compliment. "uhh i'm not sure channie hyung got it for me." the boy blushed from all the attention.

 

"yah seo changbin, why couldn't we be that cute," jisung whined jokingly, to which changbin smacked him on the head.

the other members showered him in cute compliments, felix taking the time to thank all of them.

 

jisung has also taken this time to throw minho a guilty smile, admitting he was wrong. minho hasn't minded at all, in fact he was glad that felix had such caring friends.

the two older boys grabbed his dainty hands, letting him know they were still there for him if he ever felt too overwhelmed.

 

"i'm so glad you guys understand." felix smiled his bright, gummy smile, eyes welled up with tears. all the members cooed inside.

 

"why would we not, lix? we would try to understand anything. even if you told us you identified as a fucking horse." seungmin retorted.

 

"asdffgkls i love you guys so much, no homo tho," the australian whined.

 

"what the fuck." someone whispered, probably chan.

 

"awww come here, platonic soulmate!!" jisung exclaimed while bringing felix into a hug, "i love you too, no homo."

 

"get out he's my best friend." changbin snorted while pushing jisung out.

 

then hyunjin joined.. and jeongin.. then woojin and all of a sudden they were a groaning pile of limbs on the ground.

 

of course, chan and minho also wiggled there way in there, not wanting to miss out on the experience. the group stayed on the ground for a while, giggling about how dumb this was.

they truly felt like family.

 

"lee minho, get your hand off my ass. don't think i don't know it's you." 

**Author's Note:**

> last line was felix btw
> 
> all my fics end the same yikes


End file.
